It was in the Past
by Memphis Atari
Summary: Things did not completely go to plan. Once Makino Tsukushi discovered that, she took the easiest way out.. breaking many hearts in the process. Until she's finally discovered. What secret has she been keeping? Slight AU HYD live action season 1


Story: It Was in the Past

Author: Memphis Atari

Category: Hana Yori Dango, based on Live Action

Disclaimer: Idea is the only thing that belongs to me, HYD isn't… If it was, MatsuJun is MINE. Lol.

---

Teaser: The Arrangement

---

Makino Tsukushi walked briskly through the park, sakura blossoms falling all around. School was let out and she was finally able to breath a sigh of relief. Her finals were over. She was graduating and now all she had to worry about was finding an adequate job. It was times like these, in this quiet silence, would painful memories occur. The current flashback was the most heartbreaking of all, for in the crux of it, it was the moment were she voluntarily left everything behind. If only she could go back, she thought, to a time when things were still relatively innocent, when all she knew was simple and carefree.

Before the infamous F4, when all she cared about was graduating from Eitoku without drawing attention to herself. But that was never to be.

---

Five years ago

Tsukushi couldn't believe that she was here, before this iron bitch of a woman who regarded her with smugness at the very presence of her.

The young woman bit her lip. She was not being her stubborn weed self, but this needed to be done. This change in her life was crucial to her future.

"I accept your offer."

Domyouji Kaede laughed. "What makes you think the offer is still open? Your family insulted me, I do not make offers twice." She paused and gave Tsukushi a cruel smirk. "Besides, you're here on your own will. You'll do what I want regardless."

Tsukushi bit back the intense urge to scream, yet humbled herself to give the woman a deep bow. "I apologize for the slight. Nevertheless, your son would never cease his pursuit. He is too obsessed with me to let go. Should I get the 300 million I'll disappear forever. You won't have to worry about a weed like me anymore."

Domyouji regarded her, suspicion on her very face. Tsukushi bit back an ironic chuckle, to think, this powerful woman in this ornate office, controlling a large empire was afraid of her.

"Nishida, the contract." The secretary brought a paper before her stating in exchange for the money there would be no interaction whatsoever between Domyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi. She bit her lip, hesitating at the idea. Could she really cut off all ties with Domyouji? She wasn't sure how strong her feelings were for him but she knew it was there, she knew it was something she could not possibly be without. But maybe this was the best. Leave before it caused even greater heartache. She gripped the pen trying to quell her agitation.

_Tsukasa… I'm so sorry_.

With that final thought she signed. Cringing under the condemning eyes of the secretary and the transparent glee of Domyouji Kaede.

Kaede smirked. "I'm suddenly in a generous mood, Nishida will escort you and your belongings to wherever you wish. You will have him for the day."

"I accept." Tsukushi grimaced, she'd rather not accept any more from this woman but the mere thought of carrying all this money herself was off putting. She'd probably get robbed, knowing her luck. "On one condition. Allow me to say goodbye to Domyouji."

The smug look left Kaede's face, eyes turning into harsh steel. "I think not, you already signed the contract."

"Please!" Tsukushi urged at the Kaede's unrelenting face, she needed to see his face once more and she didn't want this woman to think she went back on her word. I won't say anything in regards to our agreement, I will keep my word, I always keep my word but I would like to see him just one last time. Please."

Tsukushi waited anxiously for the older woman's reply. Kaede's mood soured in outrage, the little brat presumed to go back on her word? But then, looking at the girl's heartbroken face, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It'd crush the spirit out of this girl whom threatened to destroy all she worked hard for. "Very well, I shall give you an hour with him."

She bowed low. "Thank you"

Tsukushi turned to walk out but stopped at Domyouji's words. "Remember now, you have chosen to cut ALL ties with Tsukasa, that applies with his friends and the school. Keep to your word, I don't have to remind what should happen if you do not."

"Yes, Domyouji…sama. I fully understand."

And as the doors closed, so did her heart.

----

It's a teaser… Something I've been toying around in my head lately with my recent obsession for HYD. I haven't read the manga but I've gotten as far as episode 4 in season 2 of the live action. Unfortunately, this will be somewhat of an AU, up to the point of Kaede's bargain. Hope this is worthwhile. Review if there are any problems :D

M. Atari


End file.
